La Leyenda del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules
by Obito217
Summary: El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules ha sido resucitado y para obtener su poder máximo, necesita encontrar un artefacto. El Mago Oscuro y sus aliados lo impedirán.
1. La Leyenda Revive

**La Leyenda revive**

Nota: Esta historia no se basa en las series, sino en un mundo paralelo en donde viven los monstruos.

Hace mucho tiempo, en el mundo de los monstruos...

Había una criatura cuyo unico objetivo en la vida era derrotar a los líderes del mundo y apoderarse de este. Esta malvada criatura tenía un poder increíble, que, poco a poco, todos los guerreros con los que peleaba eran asesinados.

Era un dragón gigantesco, cualquiera que lo haya visto, no volvía a abrir los ojos, puesto que el dragon lo mataba antes de que siquiera lo pensara.

Este dragon tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto con ,lo que se podría decir, una armadura. Todo su cuerpo estaba metalizado, su boca era enorme y había devorado muchas víctimas. Tenía un largo cuerpo de serpiente que conectaba su cabeza con su voluminoso cuerpo. Su cola era tan dura como el mas resistente de los aceros y en la espalda tenía dos grandes alas que lo llevaban a donde el quisiera casi en un segundo. Su velocidad solo era comparable con su poder. De su boca salían rayos que aniquilaban a cualquier criatura. Este monstruo no tenía nombre, pero se lo conocía como: Dragón de Ojos Azules, puesto que todo su cuerpo era de un metal blanco y brillante, y sus ojos, azules, resplandecían cuando cometía un asesinato.

Muy pronto fue derrotando a todos los grandes guerreros del mundo. Nadie podía detenerlo, tenía un ejército de miles de millones, que parecía no tener fin...

Pero un salvador llegó, se hacía llamar Mago Oscuro y realizó un conjuro para encerrar al Dragon en un sello. Pero el sello solo duraría 500 años, luego de eso, el dragon despertaría y tendría el doble de poder que antes...

250 años después...

Un hechicero de bajo rango se encontraba excavando en un agujero de gran tamaño que el mismo había hecho, hacía meses que estaba buscando...

-Debo encontrarlos, debo encontrarlos... Solo así le podré ganar al Mago Oscuro.

De repente dejo de mover tierra del suelo y vió algo... Era lo que estaba buscando, era un cuerno amarillo de dragon.

-Si... si... con esto podré convocar el conjuro – el hechicero rió. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando... eran los tres cuernos del Dragón de Tres Cuernos. Había muerto hace siglos, pero sería revivido para cumplir el deseo del hechicero... destruir al Mago Oscuro, el cual le obstruía convertirse en el mago supremo.

El mago comenzó a decir palabras irreconocibles para cualquiera, pero estaban funcionando.

Los cuernos se estaban levantando del suelo y estaban empezando a levitar y empezado a formar una forma irregular que iba tomando forma, cada vez se hacían mas grandes, se fueron convirtiendo en un dragon.

Este dragón era de color azul y en su espalda habia infinidad de agujas amarillas, los cuernos que el hechicero había encontrado, se habían convertido en sus cuernos, los cuales estaban en su cabeza, tres grandes cuernos, que de un golpe, podían matar a cualquiera.

-Escúchame – dijo el hechicero. – Yo te he llamado para que me obedezcas.

-¿Quién? – dijo el imponente dragon - ¿Tu?

-Si, yo. Ahora vas a...

El dragon no lo dejo terminar de hablar y dijo:

-¡¿CREES QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU PUEDE DARME ORDENES A MI?!

-Pero yo... – dijo el hechicero asustado ante la reaccion del dragon.

El dragón aplasto al hechicero con su enorme pie y levantó vuelo.

-Solo mi amo puede darme ordenes, una basura como esa ni siquiera puede darme una lucha digna.

El dragon sobrevoló el desierto en el que se hallaba enterrado a toda velocidad y se preguntó cuantos años habían pasado desde el encierro de su amo: el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Debo despertar a mi amo, solo el puede restaurar el orden en este mundo, el sabrá que hacer... Muy bien. Camino al sello de Ojos Azules.

En aproximadente una hora, el Dragon llegó al lugar donde estaba encerrado su amo. Era una enorme pirámide, 20 veces mas grande que el mismo, resguardada por centenares de soldados.

Apenas los soldados vieron al dragón, empezaron a atacarlo con sus lanzas de madera, que por supuesto, poco y nada le hicieron al dragon. Este los miro y luego rió.

Los aplastó a todos rápidamente y entró a la pirámide, en el centro de esta, había una roca enorme la cual tenía una marca de un Dragon, el cual estaba destruyendo un poblado.

-Esta es... el sello que el Mago Oscuro puso sobre mi amo... No se preocupe señor, lo liberaré... y mataremos a ese maldito...

El Dragon de tres cuernos rompió la piedra con su dura cabeza y todos los pedazos se juntaron en uno, pero esta vez, formaron un dragon, este empezó a brillar, hasta convertirse en lo que era hace siglos...

El dragon había resucitado...

-¿QUIÉN ME DESPERTO? – dijo enojado el dragon.

-Yo, señor. Su mas leal sirviente.

-¡Tres Cuernos! Eres un tonto, no han pasado 500 años, solo tengo la mitad de mis poderes, estaba esperando mi resurección, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto.

-Lo siento.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Debería eliminarte... Aún con las mitad de mis poderes tu eres chatarra frente a mi...

-No. Señor – dijo el Dragon de Tres Cuernos. – No haga eso. Debe haber otra forma de que doble su poder... La descubriremos...

-Mas te vale... – dijo el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules.


	2. El Increible Poder de la Fusion

**El Increíble Poder de la Fusión**

**Nota: Esto sucede en un mundo paralelo donde viven los monstruos de duelo.**

-¿Asi que han pasado 250 años? – dijo el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Si, perdoneme señor. Fue mi error.

-Ahora debo encontrar la forma de recuperar mi poder...

-La encontraremos. – dijo el Dragon Tricuerno.

-Mi ejército fue destruido en la última batalla que tuve... Necesito armar uno nuevo para derrotar al Mago Oscuro.

-Señor... No es necesario formar un ejército... El Mago Oscuro no tiene ninguno. Creo que esta solo o con dos monstruos mas... Pero eso es poco para usted.

-¡Que tonto eres! Si no tengo un ejército... ¿cómo crees que podré conquistar este mundo?

-Ah... claro... me olvidé de eso.

-Apenas empieze a hacer caos, el Mago Oscuro vendrá y me enfrentará otra vez. Seguramente... crees que mataste a todos los guardias de la pirámide, pero no lo hiciste... Algo se viene acercando... Mejor busco a alguien que me pueda ayudar.

Los dos dragones salieron de la pirámide y volaron sobre el desierto... buscando algo de vida...

-Señor... ¿Cómo supo que alguien se acercaba? Acaso... ¿puede usted sentir la presencia de...?

-Si... Adquiri ese poder en mi largo sueño... Podría haber adquirido otras técnicas... Pero creo que te sorprenderás con mis nuevos poderes...

Mientras tanto en la pirámide

Un guerrero observaba como todos los guardias habían sido asesinados. Luego entró en la pirámide y vio los pedazos de la piedra rota...

-El Dragon ha regresado... Solo nosotros dos podemos detenerlo...

Luego se alejó corriendo en la misma dirección que los dos dragones habían tomado.

**De nuevo en el desierto...**

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y El Dragon de tres cuernos habían llegado auna parte del desierto en donde había una gran laguna. Habia un montón de cíclopes grandes y verdes bebiendo agua. Uno de ellos vió a los dragones en el aire y los señaló. Todos los otros lo siguieron y miraron.

Algunos se enojaron, otros se escondieron, pero uno de ellos empezó a lanzar gruñidos... Parecía ser el jefe de la manada.

Estos gigantes eran verdes, grandes, aunque no tanto como los dragones y tenían un solo ojo. La mayoría llevaba un mazo o un tronco de árbol como arma. Eran Gigantes Hitotsu – Mi.

El jefe saltó para atacarlos, pero el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules lo destruyó en mil pedazos con un rayo de brillo celeste que disparó de su boca.

Los otros gigantes entendieron y se rindieron, convirtiéndose en soldados del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules. Eran muchos, pero no suficientes para llamarse ejercito.

El guerrero que estaba persiguiendo a los dragones llegó corriendo. Tenía un traje violeta con un casco de rara forrma color rojo. Poseía una espada muy grande de color rojo y con la insignia del fuego grabada en ella. Era el Espadachín de la Llama.

-Nosotros dos te detendremos. – dijo el espadachín.

-¿Nosotros dos? – preguntó el Dragón de Tres Cuernos. – Pero si tu solo eres uno.

-No. – replicó Ojos Azules. – El es una Fusión. Son dos monstruos que se unen y pueden aumentar su poder considerablemente.

-Así es. – dijo el espadachín. – Y ahora te destruiré, Ojos Azules. Antes de que vuelvas a traer caos y destruccion a este mundo.

-No me hagas reír... Gigantes, ataquen.

Todos los Gigantes Hitotsu – me me abalanzaron hacia el Espadachín de la Llama.

Este empezó a cortarlos a todos en pedazos. Destruía a uno y a otro, a uno y a otro...

Algunos le lanzaban árboles, que fácilmente partía a la mitad.

En un momento, se vio rodeado por ellos y no se podía, mover, lo tenían atrapado...

Su espada se llenó de flamas y con esa arma pudo zafarse... Luego fue muy fácil derrotar a los Gigantes que quedaban, ya que su espada en llamas consumía mucha de su energía, pero doblaba su poder de ataque.

-¡ESPADA DE FUEGO!

La espada lanzó una llamarada que mató a todos los que rodeaban al espadachín. Todos los gigantes yacían en el suelo, algunos muertos, otros no.

-Bien. – dijo Tres Cuernos y aterrizó en el suelo. – Ahora pelearás conmigo.

El Espadachín de la Llama estaba muy cansado como para pelear con un oponente tan fuerte.

El Dragon Tres Cuernos le dio un coletazo y lo tiró lejos. El Espadachín brillo y se convirtió en dos destellos, que se alejaron volando... uno para el este y el otro para el oeste...


	3. El Secreto del Poder Maximo

**El Secreto del Maximo Poder**

-Parece que se le agotó la energía. – dijo Ojos Azules.

-¿Qué fueron esos resplandores que salieron de el?

-Eran los Monstruos Material de Fusion. Para lograr una Fusión, se deben unir dos monstruos específicos. No cualquiera puede unirse con cualquiera. Tu, por ejemplo, eres ya muy poderoso para fusionarte, tal y como yo.

-Incluso fusionado... Lo derroté fácilmente...

-Otro error de esos y te eliminaré.

-¿Por qué fue un error? – preguntó Tricuerno.

-Porque seguramente ese era un soldado del Mago Oscuro... Y si lo dejabas , le sacariamos informacion...

-¿Entonces porque mando a los Gigantes a atacarlo?

-Para probar su fuerza, aunque ya sabía que los derrotaría... Ahora... Debemos encontrar al Sirviente de la Calavera... El me dirá como obtener mi poder máximo.

-¿Qué haremos con los gigantes?

-Curaré a los malheridos...

El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules soltó un resplandor que toco a todos los Gigantes que estaban lastimados y los renovó totalmente.

Esto provocó la alegría de los gigantes que comenzaron a alabar al Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules como si fuera su dios.

Los dos dragones volando y el ejército de gigantes caminando, todos, fueron hacia donde se encontraba el Sirviente de la Calavera. Vivia alejado del desierto, en una cueva.

Les tomó tres horas llegar hasta ahí. El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules hizo que Tres Cuernos se quedara afuera y que nadie entrara mientras el hablaba con el Sirviente de la calavera.

Ojos Azules entró a la cueva. El sirvienta de la calavera era todo un esqueleto que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cráneo con un traje todo viejo y desgarrado. Era uno de los monstruos mas despreciados y débiles que existían, pero tenía un gran conocimiento.

-¿A que has venido?

-Tu lo sabes... Se que lo sabes.

-¡JA, JA, JA! Eres un tonto... ¿Crees que te daré el secreto para recuperar tu poder así como así?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me uniré a tu ejército.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres eso? ¿Crees que mi ejército esta formado por debiluchos? Ni siquiera puedes ganarle a uno de esos gigantes.

-Es verdad. Pero no todo es cuestión de poder. Además, si no te acompaño... nunca encontrarás el Tesoro del Dragon.

-¿Tesoro del Dragon? ¿Eso es lo que necesito?

-Si. Pero nunca lo encontrarás sin mi ayuda.

-De acuerdo. Puedes venir.

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el Sirviente de la Calavera, Tres Cuernos y todos los gigantes fueron en la dirección que el Sirviente de la Calavera les marcaba. Iba a ser un camino largo...

-Debo decirte algo, Ojos Azules. – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera. – El Mago Oscuro ya sabe del Tesoro del Dragón.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el momento que te lo dije.

-Maldita sea. Entonces el también lo buscará.

Mientras tanto...

El Mago Oscuro estaba en su guarida. Un lugar que solo el y sus aliados conocían. Era un pasaje subterraneo. Sus unicos aliados eran el Guardián Celta y Gaia: el Caballero Feroz.

El Mago Oscuro se vestía con un traje de color violeta que lo cubría todo menos su cara.

El Guardián Celta era un elfo con un casco de hierro y una armadura blanda de color verde. Tenía una espada en la que estaba grabada su nombre en idioma celta.

Gaia era un caballero que cubría todo su cuerpo con una armadura. Ninguna parte de el era visible. Tenía un caballo que solo el podía controlar y nadie mas podía domar. Poseía una espada de inmenso poder que derribaba a los monstruos mas fuertes.

Ellos tres eran la Élite de los Magos. Aunque solo uno de ellos lo fuera.

-Debemos detener a Ojos Azules. – dijo Gaia.

-Pero necesitamos agrandar la Élite de los Magos. Nosotros tres no podemos solos. – dijo el Guardia Celta.

-Nos dirigiremos a donde se encuentra el Tesoro del Dragón. En el camino reclutaremos soldados. Seguramente Ojos Azules hará lo mismo.

-Muy bien.

-Hay que partir.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el Tesoro del Dragon.

Tendrán que atravesar muchos peligros y luchar contra las criaturas mas viles, pero pase lo que pase, detendrían a Ojos Azules.


	4. Enemigos y Aliados

**Capitulo 4: Enemigos y Aliados**

La Élite de los Magos había caminado dos días hacia la dirección en la que se decía que el Tesoro del Dragón estaba. No habían encontrado nada. Ni rastro del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules o sus hombres.

-¿Crees que habrán ido volando? – dijo el Guardián Celta.

-No. No lo creo. Gastarían mucha energía. – dijo Gaia.

-Sigamos. – dijo el Mago Oscuro. No había dicho una palabra en todo el viaje y siempre estaba callado.

Mientras tanto...

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y su ejército habían llegado al final del desierto... para solo ver que ahora tenían que atravesar una montaña de 6000 km de alto. La rodearían. Irían por los pies de la montaña, en donde había un frondoso bosque.

-Vamos. – dijo Tres Cuernos a todos los Gigantes. – Iremos por aquí.

-Tengo que decirle... – le dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera a Ojos Azules. - ...que en este bosque se esconden bestias muy feroces.

-No me haran daño.

-¿Pero que hay de su ejército?

-Ellos no me preocupan y a ti tampoco. Tu solo te preocupas por tu propia seguridad y tienes miedo de entrar ahí. Por eso es que no quieres entrar ahí, pero entrarás.

Todos entraron al bosque... Caminaron y Caminaron...

-Tres Cuernos... – dijo Ojos Azules. – Fíjate donde hay un lugar donde descansar.

-Claro.

El Dragon de Tres Cuernos tomó vuelo bien alto y divisó todo el bosque... Había árboles por donde se viera, pero había un pequeño lugar sin vegetación. Era un cementerio, un cementerio en el centro del bosque.

Tres Cuernos le avisó a Ojos Azules y todos se dirigieron allí.

En la noche, mientras todos dormían, se escuchó un ruido. Detrás de una de las tumbas (que eran gigantes) salió un insecto verde con ojos rojos brillantes y garras enormes, al igual que su cuerpo.

El Insecto tomó a uno de los Gigantes dormidos y se lo puso en la boca, luego comenzó a tragar. Era un acto espantoso. Ojos Azules miró al monstruo con malicia.

-Debe ser el protector de estas tumbas.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar y de la tierra salió el esqueleto de un elefante, no tenía nada de carne, solo huesos.

-Yo soy el protector de estas tumbas. – dijo el Mamut.

-Es el Mamut del Cementerio. – dijo el Sirviente de la calavera.

-Salgan todos de aquí. – dijo el Mamut del Cementerio. – Aquí solo pueden estar los Guardatumbas.

-Oye... tu... – dijo Ojos Azules, señalando al Insecto – Déstruyelo si no quieres morir.

El insecto se abalanzó sobre el mamut, el cual le clavó sus esqueleticos colmillos y lo destruyó. El Insecto se desvaneció en el aire y no volvió.

-Así que no eres tan débil despues de todo... – dijo Ojos Azules. Luego le ordenó a uno de los Gigantes que lo atacara.

El Gigante Hitotsu–Me tenía el mismo poder que el Mamut del Cementerio, pero este perdió porque el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules había fortalecido a todos los Gigantes para que fueran mas fuertes.

El Gigante lo tomó con sus enormes brazos y lo lanzó fuera del cementerio, y también del bosque, y así, fuera de la montaña.

-Lo has hecho bien.

De los arbustos, salió otra criatura... Era una cabra gris con alas de murciélago. Se llamaba Gris Oscuro, aunque tenía una cola verde.

-Señor... – dijo dirigiendosé a Ojos Azules.

-¿Señor? ¿Quién dijo que alguien como tu puede llamarme así? – dijo Ojos Azules.

-Yo le sere de ayuda. Puedo revivir al Insecto ya que el ataque del Mamut hace que sus partículas queden en el suelo. Yo tengo la habilidad de regenerar a un monstruo a través de sus partículas. Y puedo hacerlo solo una vez... pero también puedo crear varios individuos como ese.

-¿Solo una vez? Entonces no lo hagas... esperaremos el momento oportuno...

Volviendo a la Élite de los Magos...

-Miren... – dijo Gaia. – Aquí termina el desierto, pero empieza un bosque... Tendremos que atravesarlo... ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí... en la arena...

Era el Mamut del Cementerio. Él les contó lo que había pasado y accedió a unirse a la Élite de los Magos. Luego... apareció otro monstruo... era un lobo de pelaje plateado... se llamaba Colmillo Plateado. Él había observado todo y les contó lo sucedido luego de que el Mamut del Cementerio fuera lanzado, o sea les contó lo de Gris Oscuro. Colmillo Plateado también se unió a la Élite de los Magos.


	5. Batalla en el Cementerio

**Batalla en el Cementerio**

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules le permitió a Gris Oscuro formar parte de sus tropas. Todos el ejército de Ojos Azules se hallaba en el cementerio. Algunos dormidos, otros no.

-Me parece que el Mago Oscuro se está acercando. – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera.

-¿En serio?

-Si... y no esta sólo... viene con cuatro monstruos mas...

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Tres Cuernos!

-Si señor. – dijo Tres Cuernos esperando órdenes.

-Acaba con ellos. Si es que puedes...

-Por supuesto.

El Dragon Tres Cuernos iba a tomar vuelo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Ojos Azules le dijo:

-Si fallas, morirás... Ya has tenido dos errores... Y no toleraré uno mas.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Tres Cuernos, acobardado, pero decidido.

Luego de que Tres Cuernos se fuera, Ojos Azules le pidió al Sirviente de la Calavera que le mostrara algo de sus poderes. Ya que no estaba siendo útil y estaba empezando a dudar que sirviera de algo ademas de guía hacia el Tesoro del Dragón.

El Sirviente de la calavera le señaló un ataúd que tenía una espada clavada.

-Esa espada es muy poderosa... Se llama Juicio Infernal... El que la posea podrá matar a cualquiera con un solo golpe.

-¿Y por que esta aquí? ¿No podría cualquiera tomarla?

-No. – respondió el Sirviente. – Esa espada tiene vida propia. Yo podría sacarla... pero inmediatamente tendría que darle un dueño... o desaparecería para siempre...

-Ninguno de estos gigantes puede siquiera sostener una espada... Necesito un Espadachín... – pensó Ojos Azules. – Cuando lo encuentre... vendremos aquí enseguida.

Mientras tanto...

La Élite de los Magos, que ahora incluía al Mamut del Cementerio y a Colmillo Plateado se había adentrado en el bosque.

-Tengan cuidado. – dijo Colmillo Plateado. – Aquí hay monstruos muy peligrosos.

Llegaron a un lago no muy grande, donde pensaron que no había nada. Decidieron cruzarlo, con mucho cuidado, lo lograron. Pero cuando ya lo habían pasado y se disponían a seguir, escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

Era una pequeña sirena, parecía una niña con cabello azul, solo que con una cola de pez rosada en vez de pies.

-Por favor no se vayan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-En un momento, vendrá un emorme dragón que me preguntara por ustedes y si no se lo digo, me matará.

-¿Un dragón? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo soy Nemuriko. La sirena que puede ver el futuro. Por favor no se vayan.

-¿Cuánto falta para que ese dragon aparezca?

-Vendrá en unos instantes...

En efecto, el Dragon de Tres Cuernos apareció.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa Élite de los Magos? A ver... ¿quién será el primero en pelear conmigo?

-Yo lo haré. – dijo Gaia. – De los que estamos aquí yo soy uno de los mas fuertes.

-Muy bien.

El Dragon Tricuerno lanzó muchas espinas de su espalda, que luego volvieron a crecer y volvió a lanzar. Una y otra vez lanzó espinas que Gaia no podía esquivar o detener. Cada una de ellas empezó a hacerle sentir que no valía la pena seguir luchando, sabiendo que su oponente era mucho mas fuerte que el. Pero igual no se rindió.

Su caballo rodeó al Dragon, y esquivando un coletazo que este le propinó, logró clavarle su espada en la espalda. El dragon rió macabramente y luego se dio vuelta mirando a Gaia.

-¿Eso es todo?

Luego, lo golpeó fuertemente pero Gaia aguantó el ataque y continuó la pelea.

En el cementerio...

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azueles dio la orden de marcharse y para que Tres Cuernos llegara lanzó un rayo de destello celeste al aire, para que el otro dragon lo viera. Ete lo vió y se alejó de la batalla con Gaia.

-¡¿Adonde vas?! – gritó Gaia. – No hemos terminado...

-Agradece que sigues vivo. – dijo Tres Cuernos y se fue.

El Mago Oscuro dijo que había que seguirlo, dejaron sola a Nemuriko, la cual se sumergió en el lago y luego llegaron al Cementerio donde todavía estaban Ojos Azules, los Gigantes, el Sirviente de la Calavera, Gris Oscuro y recien llegado, Tres Cuernos.

Ojos Azules le ordenó al Sirviente de la Calavera que hiciera algo para entretenerlos mientras los otros escapaban, porque no quería que ninguno de sus hombres, incluyenndolé, gastara energía.

-De la Decimo Tercera Tumba... – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera... – Saldrán trece guerreros zombies... De la tumba vacía y sin nombre... Saldrán trece guerreros enormes...

Trece esqueletos salieron de trece tumbas y atacaron a la Élite de los Magos, cada uno de ellos destruyó varios, Colmillo Plateado con un rayo que salía al aullar fuertemente y Mamut del Cementerio con sus enormes colmillos.

-Se han ido... – dijo Colmillo Plateado luego de derrotarlos.

-No importa. – dijo el Mago Oscuro. – Les seguiremos el rastro... cueste lo que cueste...


	6. Los Monstruos Material de Fusion

**Los Monstruos Material de Fusion Empiezan a Aparecer**

-¡Rayos! - dijo Gaia - Se nos escaparon.

-¿Que haremos ahora? - dijo Colmillo Plateado.

-Iremos por el mar. - dijo el Mago Oscuro. - Cruzaremos el mar de Tortuga. Así llegaremos mas rápido.

-Primero debemos atravesar este espeso bosque. ¿Crees que ellos tambien irán por el mar? - dijo Gaia.

-No. Estoy seguro de que encontrarán otro camino.

El Mamut del Cementerio se adelantó a los demas para revisar el área y ver si había algun soldado de Ojos Azules. Volvió a la hora sin ninguna noticia de enemigos. El Mago Oscuro estaba tratando de curar a Gaia, aunque no era muy bueno en el área curativa de la magia, podía curar heridas suaves y que no fueran muy graves.

-Muy bien. - dijo el Guardian Celta. - Continuemos.

Siguieron caminando, aunque mas despacio a causa de la herida de Gaia. Todos pensaban en lo poderoso que era el Dragon Tricuerno que anteriormente apareció y temían del poder de Ojos Azules. A cada rato pasaban claros de bosque donde paraban para descansar. Cuando llegaron al último notaron que había alguien tirado en el piso. Era un hombre de pelo azul de vestimentas araposas. Estaba inconciente. Lo despertaron y le preguntaron quien era. El dijo que era el Manipulador del Fuego.

-¿Que haces ahi tirado?

-No lo se. Recien estaba fusionado con otro monstruo y ahora estoy...

-Espera. - Lo interrumpió Gaia. - ¿Estabas fusionado? ¿Puedes Fusionarte? ¿Con quien?

-Con un hombre llamado Masaki. El me obligó a fusionarme con el y luchar contra el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules. Él nos derrotó y nos separamos. Que suerte porque no me volveré a fusionar con nadie.

-Vendrás con nosotros. - dijo el Mago Oscuro. - Debes ayudarnos. Si te fusionas eres increíblemente fuerte y puedes derrotar a casi todos los oponentes.

-No lo haré. No quiero. Déjenme en paz o los asesinaré.

-Tú no puedes con nosotros. - dijo Colmillo Plateado.

-Cállate, perro saparrastroso. - dijo el Manipulador.

Colmillo Plateado miró al Mago Oscuro como preguntando si podía pelear y este asintió. Colmillo Plateado se abalanzó sobre el Manipulador y lo tiró al suelo, pero no lo mordió.

El Manipulador se alejó y dijo "¡Muro de Fuego!", luego puso sus manos en el suelo y apareció una pared de fuego que los separó. El Manipulador se fue corriendo entre los árboles y se escapó.

-¡RAYOS! Se me escapó.

-No importa. Tarde o temprano, entenderá su misión.

Del suelo quemado, empezaron a salir plantas rojas que se movían muy lento. Se estaban yendo al bosque. Se llamaban Hierbas de Fuego.

El Mago Oscuro tomo uno de ellos, que no quería irse y se fueron.


	7. El Reino del Abismo

**El Reino del Abismo**

El Dragon Blanco y sus hombres habían tomado una ruta subterranea desde que habían dejado el bosque.

Muchos de los Gigantes habían tomado unos huevos que encontraron en un gran nido por orden del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Señor, ¿por que ordeno a los gigantes tomar esos huevos? - dijo Tres Cuernos.

-No son huevos, son monstruos. Monstruos Material de Fusión.

El camino que habían tomado estaba inclinandosé hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a un tramo en donde todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Adonde estamos? - grito Ojos Azules. - ¿Adonde nos has llevado, Calavera?

-Estamos en el Reino del Abismo.

-¿El reino del abismo? Es un lugar muy peligroso.

-Si, pero no para mi. Recuerda que yo soy una criatura oscura y nos dejaran pasar. El único problema eres tu.

-¿Yo? - dijo Ojos Azules.

-Si. Tu. Eres un monstruo luz muy poderoso, tal vez el mas poderoso. Tu presencia aquí no es buena. Trata de ocultar tu poder.

-¡Rayos! Lo haré.

La oscuridad era cada vez mas profunda y tenebrosa. Algunos gigantes empezaron a tener miedo, algo que hasta entonces no habían sentido. Se podía ver muchos monstruos oscuros vagando sin rumbo entre las tinieblas, ninguno de ellos se acercó.

Llegaron con un monstruo muy extraño, era una criatura extraña. Parecia un esqueleto cubierto de una fina capa de piel, largas uñas y un ojo en el medio de la frente. Era el Rey Oscuro del Abismo.

-¿Que hace aqui? - le dijo al Sirviente de la Calavera, señalando a Ojos Azules.

Ojos Azules, enfadado, le lanzo una esfera de luz para destruirlo. La luz hizo que algunos monstruos se desvanecieran al acercarse, pero el Rey del Abismo lo detuvo y lo absorbió con su boca.

-¡¿Que?! - dijo Tres Cuernos. - ¿Como..?

-Tal vez seas el monstruo mas fuerte, pero todavía no has recuperado tu poder. - dijo el Rey del Abismo. - Ademas, atacarme aquí donde yo tengo la ventaja es suicidio. Todos los monstruos oscuros de este lugar se abalanzarían sobre ti y te acabarían. Un poco de luz no es nada en un todo de oscuridad.

Ojos Azules no dijo nada.

El Sirviente de la Calavera se fue a hablar a solas con el Rey del Abismo. Luego volvieron y Calavera le dijo a Ojos Azules que el Rey del Abismo le daría un monstruo porque compartía sus ideales y que como ya sabía donde estaba el Mago Oscuro, mandaría a un monstruo a destruirlo.

-Aquí esta tu monstruo. - le dijo el Rey del Abismo.

Era un pajaro pequeño con cuatro alas de dragón y un espejo en su pecho.

-Es el único monstruo de luz que sobrevivió a mis ataques. Es bastante fuerte. Se llama Reflector de Demonios.

El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules se fue satisfecho.

El Mago Oscuro estaba a punto de entrar a la ruta submarina sin saber que lo esperaba adentro de ella.


	8. La Ruta Subterránea

**La Ruta Sumarina**

La Élite de los Magos estaba a punto de entrar a la Ruta Submarina. Pero Gaia tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al Mago Oscuro.

-Oye, ¿por que agarraste una de esos Hierba de Fuego?

-Es un monstruo Material de Fusion. Deberemos usarlo en poco tiempo.

Gaia se sorprendió.

-¿Y no sabes donde esta el otro?

-Si.

-¿No piensas decirnoslo?

-Esta en la Ruta Submarina. Ahora por favor dejame en paz.

-¿En la Ruta Submarina?

El Mago Oscuro conjuró un hechizo en el que creaba una burbuja en la cabieran todos y donde pudieran respirar bajo el agua. Irían caminando por el profundo suelo del mar hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde se encontraba el Tesoro de Dragón.

Desde donde estaban, no podían atacar a un enemigo y este podía romper la burbuja fácilmente. Ademas de la poca visibilidad que la burbuja proporcionaba. Estaban totalmente expuestos.

Colmillo Plateado divisó una sombra que se movía rápidamente entre el fondo marino y le pareció notar que se acercaba a ellos. No le dio mucha importancia y no le avisó a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ese fue un grave error que le costaría la vida.

La sombra se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar ver su silueta y luego su figura. Finalmente, pudieron ver que era un enorme tigre(mas grande que Mamut del Cementerio) con un caparazón de tortuga protegiendoló.

Ya todos lo habían entendido. Ese monstruo estaba decidido a matarlos. Se acercó rapidamente nadando a gran velocidad con la intención de romper la burbuja.

Cuando ya estaba a 20 metros, Colmillo Plateado salió de la burbuja, decidido a derrotarlo. Por supuesto que no tenía oportunidad al ser el Tigre Tortuga un monstruo acuático y estar en un campo a su favor.

-Debemos ayudarlo. - dijo el Mamut del Cementerio.

-No. - ordenó el Mago Oscuro.

-¿De que estas hablando? - dijo Gaia enojado. - Debemos ayudarlo.

-Primero que todo, yo soy el líder de este grupo y tengo la última palabra. Segundo...

Colmillo Plateado lanzó un aullido que aturdió al Tigre Tortuga por unos instantes, entonces se acercó para morderlo, pero este lo mordió primero y lo lanzo al fondo del abismo del mar.

-... la misión de Colmillo Plateado era la de vigía y si no cumplió con su responsabilidad, debe de actuar de forma honorable. Él lo sabe y respeta esa idea. Por eso es que nos está dando tiempo de escapar.

Nadie dijo nadie. Debían de respetar el último deseo de Colmillo Plateado. Siguieron caminando tratando de no llamar la atención del Tigre Tortuga, pero este ya los había visto. Se acercó nadando rápidamente, pero de repente, del oscuro abismo del mar salió un rayo de luz. Era un rayo que Colmillo Plateado había usado para aniquilar al Tigre Tortuga. Pero este lo bloqueó metiendosé adentro de su caparazón. Colmillo Plateado, ya sin fuerzas, cayó en las tinieblas del mar.

Un grupo de pequeños dragones llamados Petit Dragón estaba sobrevolando la zona del mar y vió lo que ocurriá. Decidieron bajar para ayudarlos. Se acercaron al Tigre Tortuga y empezaron a golperlo con sus cuerpos.

El Tigre Tortuga, sin tener algo con que defenderse se fue al fondo del mar, pero seguía azechando.

El Mago Oscuro dejó entrar a los Dragoncitos a la burbuja y les ofreció ayuda. Ellos aceptaron ir con ellos.

Mientras tanto...

El Dragon de Ojos Azules probaba los poderes del Reflector de Demonios que el Rey del Abismo le había dado.

Le pidió que le trajera dos monstruos en particular; Petit Angel, una pequeña y adorable criatura que tenía alas de ángel y una sonrisa que hacía brillar al mundo; y el otro era Alma Hinotama, un bola de fuego con ojos malignos.

El ángel parecía asustado entre tantos monstruos malignos, pero el monstruo de fuego, en cambio, se sentia muy a gusto.

-¿Crees poder traer muchos de estos dos ejemplares de monstruo durante la gran batalla que se aproxima?

El monstruo asintió.

-Muy bien.

En el final de la Ruta Submarina...

-Muy bien. Estamos listos para salir a la superficie. - dijo Gaia.

Antes de que pudieran hacerlo el Tigre Tortuga apareció y les bloqueo la salida.

-¿Que haremos? No podemos salir de la burbuja para pelear.

Del suelo arenoso del mar, apareció un nuevo monstruo llamado Dama Acuática. Este monstruo era enorme y poseía una magia mas poderosa al Mago Oscuro en cuestiones acuáticas. Tenia un largo cabello azul.

-Salgan de aquí. - dijo. - Mi defensa es suficiente para derrotarlo.

La Dama Acuatica agarró al Tigre Tortuga con su mano y lo convirtió en agua...

-Yo encontraré a su amigo Colmillo Plateado y lo sanaré. Estará listo para la batalla final.

Todos pensaron si lo que dijo era cierto o sólo los estaba engañando mientras salían a la superficie y llenaban sus pulmones de aire.


	9. Kagemusha, el de la Flama Azul

**Kagemusha, el de la Flama Azul**

La Élite de los Magos ya habia terminado de cruzar la Ruta Submarina, en la cual, desgraciadamente, Colmillo Blanco perdió su vida. Los pequeños dragones seguían con ellos.

Aunque esos dragones hablaban con ruidos raros y gruñidos, el Mago Oscuro parecía entenderlos, y estos a él.

Ya casi llegaban adonde el Tesoro del Dragón se encontraba. Pero lo malo era que eran muy pocos para luchar contra el Dragon de Ojos Azules. Ninguno de ellos podía vencerlo, sin mencionar que contaba con el triple de monstruos que ellos.

Estaban en un corto desierto, a lo lejos se podía ver algo celeste que brillaba. Parecía agua.

-Oye, Mago Oscuro. - dijo el Mamut del Cementerio. - ¿Eso que esta allá a lo lejos es agua?

-Así es.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No acabamos de cruzar la ruta submarina? Porque de nuevo.

-La Ruta Submarina se divide en dos partes. - explicó el Mago Oscuro. - Justo debajo de nosotros hay agua que continúa la Ruta. Pero si seguíamos por el agua ese tigre nos hubiera devorado.

Avisaron a un sujeto que estaba vestido con una ropa mugrienta y tirado en la arena, arrodillado. El Guardián Celta fue a hablar con el y luego le explico a los demas que se llamaba Kagemusha y que estaba esperando a su amo. Luego de tratar de convencerlo de que su amo no iba a venir(dijo que estuvo esperandolo durante 5 años). El Mago Oscuro inventó la historia de que conocía a su amo y de que este había muerto hace años.

Así, el joven aceptó ir con ellos.

El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules también estaba en el desierto, pero no se dió cuenta de la presencia de los otros. Le estaba pidiendo al Reflector de Demonios que le trajera a un monstruo llamado Dragon del Trueno, pero el lo quería dos veces.

-Señor, ¿por que quiere a ese monstruo? - le preguntó Tres Cuernos a Ojos Azules.

-Para fusionarlos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque tomo tantos monstruos Material de Fusión? Despues de todo, no tenemos un hechicero que conjure el hechizo para fusionar monstruos.

-Tal vez yo no, pero el Mago Oscuro es un hechicero.

-¿Como...?

-Ya veras... Durante la batalla. ¡Calla! Esta funcionando.

Efectivamente, un enorme monstruo estaba saliendo del espejo. Era un enorme dragon verde, muy deforme con una enorme cabeza y una boca adicional atras en su espalda. Poseía un cuerno en el que guardaba electricidad y la soltaba en forma de voltios de alto voltaje. Se llamaba Gobernador Oscuro de Dos Bocas. Empezó a lanzar rayos a los gigantes, estos, asustados, le lanzaron piedras o cosas que encontraban en el suelo.

-¡Esto no es lo que te pedí! ¡Estupido! Acaba con el, Tres Cuernos.

Tres Cuernos se transformó en una bola llena de agujas y destruyó al Gobernante Oscuro de un solo golpe.

-Parece que no puede convocar monstruos tan poderosos. - dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera. - Llevemosnos a ese monstruo. - dijo señalando a un monstruo que salió del espejo del Reflector.

Era una masa de lava que se movía muy lento. El Disuelverocas

-¿Por que quieres llevarte ese monstruo? Es débil y da pena.

-Puede ser útil. - dijo Calavera.

-¿Que estaras tramando?


	10. El Ultimo Tramo

**El Último tramo**

Habiendo encontrado a Kagemusha y convencerlo de irse con ellos la Élite de los Magos finalmente estaba llegando al final de su camino, faltaba el corto tramo que quedaba de la Ruta Submarina y un bosque y llegarian a su destino.

El Mago Oscuro conjuró otra vez la burbuja para que pudieran seguir respirando bajo el agua, esta vez el fondo marino estaba mucho mas iluminado y dejaba ver las maravillas acuaticas que se encontraban en el.

Había plantas de colores fascinantes y animales de formas extrañas, ninguno de ellos había salido a la superficie antes y no conocían esas criaturas que se metían en su medio ambiente.

El depredador de esta área era la Raíz de Agua, un anfibio que nadaba agilmente con sus aletas, nadaban en grupos y eran muy feroces. Esta manada era tan numerosa que no se podía contar. Gaia penso que serían de ayuda en la batalla que se aproximaba, pero no tenía idea de como iban a luchar si no habia agua.

Rápidamente, se acercaron con intención de destruir la burbuja, iban tan rapido que parecían torpedos disparados, si uno de ellos llegara a tocar la burbuja, reventaría la burbuja y morirían ahogados.

El Mago Oscuro no podía conjurar un hechizo estando manteniendo la burbuja estable. Kagemusha vio como todos se volvian desesperados y decidió mostrar sus poderes...

Tomo el cuchillo que llevaba y se lo clavó en una de sus manos, ninguno de los otros entendió lo que estaba haciendo y pensaron que quería suicidarse. Con toda la sangre que tenía en la mano, Kagemusha se la puso en los ojos quedando ciego, la sangre se volvió azul y los ojos de Kagemusha brillaron de horror.

Unas llamas azules se formaron alrededor de la burbuja, eran llamas que no se extinguían debajo del agua. Era algo increíble, los monstruos tocaban las llamas y morían al instante. Uno a uno fueron cayendo y muriendo... Pero eso no bastó.

Kagemusha cayó inconsciente mientras una segunda ola se aproximaba...

Pero del fondo de mar emergió un salvador... Un hombre-pez parado en 2 piernas con un tridente y una túnica que le cubría la espalda.

-¿Quien eres tu? - preguntó Gaia.

-Soy el que invoca las grandes olas... el que provoca las mareas... el rey de los siete mares... y en este caso su salvador. Se me conoce como el Furioso Rey del Mar.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos? - sugirió el Guardián Celta señalando a las Raíces de Agua que se aproximaban furiosas.

El Rey del Mar levantó su mano derecha y la movió a su pecho violentamente. Las enojadas criaturas se calmaron y se fueron tranquilamente hacia el fondo del océano hasta desaparecer.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, seres de la superficie?

-Somos la Élite de los Magos. Perdón por pasar por aquí sin permiso pero...

-Tonterías... La Élite de los Magos siempre será bienvenida en mi reino. Aunque debo admitir que tuvieron suerte... Esas Raíces de Agua cuidan su territorio mucho. De no haberles ordenado detenerse, los hubiesen devorado. Ya no pueden estar mas tiempo. Lo siento pero su presencia esta inquietando a las criaturas submarinas. Los sacaré de aquí.

El Rey del Mar movió la burbuja que al Mago Oscuro le costaba mover debajo del agua rapidamente al otro lado.

-Muchas gracias. - agradeció el Mago Oscuro. Antes de que se fueran el Rey del Mar le entregó al Mago Oscuro una carta de color azul. Los pequeños dragoncitos habían sobrevolado la Ruta Submarina y habían llegado al otro lado.

Todos juntos se marcharon hacia el bosque que sería el último tramo que debían recorrer. Un pequeño bosque que era propiedad del Rey Fantasma del Bosque.

-¿Estan todos preparados? - preguntó el Mago Oscuro antes de adentrarse en el oscuro bosque. Todos asisintieron.

El bosque estaba lleno de árboles y como era de noche no se podía ver casi nada. Pero en un momento se perdieron y los árboles parecían querer ayudarlos. Tomaron vida y se hicieron a un lado dejando un sendero que sigueron. El camino los llevo a un claro en donde se encontraba el Rey del Bosque.

Parecía joven, pero era tan viejo como el bosque mismo, que tenía cientos de años. Su cabello estaba formado de hermosas hojas y flores. Su cuerpo no era humano. No tenía piel o carne, sino ramas como brazos y raíces como manos. Cubría su cuerpo con una toga amarilla. Su cara tenía una expresión de indiferencia a todo, como si no le importara nada o no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

-Bienvenidos. - dijo tranquilo. - Este es mi bosque. Pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que quieran.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. - dijo el Mago.

-Entiendo. ¿Cual es su proposito?

-Debemos cruzar el bosque para obtener el Tesoro del Dragon antes que Ojos Azules.

-¿Ojos Azules? ¿No estaba encerrado en una tumba?

-Lo han despertado. Ahora busca el Tesoro del Dragón para recuperar todos sus poderes.

El Rey del Bosque no se impresionó ni mostro una expresión diferente a la que tenía.

-Lo siento. No pueden irse de aquí. - sus ojos se desviaron al Mago Oscuro.

Ramas salieron de la tierra y apresaron todos contra el suelo. Estaban inmovilizados. Ahora una locura excentrica se dibujó en el rostro del Rey.

-HE ESTADO SOLO MUCHO TIEMPO... NO VOLVERA A PASAR... - las hojas de su cabello se murieron y las flores de su cabeza marchitaron.

-No los has estado. - dijo una misteriosa voz de mujer. Del suelo salió una mujer similar al Rey, pero su cuerpo era de carne y piel. Solo su cabello estaba formado por hojas de color rojizo intenso. Vestía un vestido rojo sangre.

El Rey del Bosque estaba arrodillado en el suelo como si estuviera poseído con los ojos brillando de verde... La mujer se le acercó, se arrodillo junto a él y lo beso apasionadamente. A medida que ellos se seguían besando, el Rey se calmó y las raíces que los atrapaban los soltaron. Cuando todo acabó el Rey del Bosque parecía confundido. La mujer se presentó como la Reina de las Hojas de Otoño y dijo que era la esposa del Rey del Bosque.

La Reina les advirtió que debían marcharse, pero antes de eso le entregó al Mago Oscuro una carta de color verde. Luego curó a Kagemusha para que se despertara y les dijo que si querían irse por el camino correcto debían pedirle ayuda a el Rayo y la Temperatura. Luego de esto se marchó con su amado a la espesura del bosque.


	11. Batalla inesperada en el aire

**Batalla inesperada en el aire**

Salieron el bosque y se encontraron en un desierto, pero esta vez se veía una pirámide no muy lejos de donde se encontraban... ahi estaba el Tesoro del Dragon.

-Segun la reinita del bosque, tenemos que pedirle ayuda al Rayo y... que mas dijo? - pregunto Gaia.

-El Rayo y la Temperatura. - dijeron los demas.

-¿Quienes son esos?

El cielo se aclaró y las nubes se despejaron, pues el mismisimo Sol se estaba asomando hacia ellos. Una impresionante y radiante aura de calidez emanaba de sus rayos, y parecía que toda la luz del mundo se encontraba en su ser.

Pero el Sol no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por una brisa tan presente que hasta se podía ver su rostro. Todos la habian sentido alguna vez, sus susurros y secretos... era el Gran Viento del Oeste que soplaba fuerte durante el invierno. Juntos, ambos, el Sol y el Viento fueron decendiendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Con solo mirarlos uno se quedaba sin palabras.

-Nosotros somos... - dijo el viento...

-el rayo... - dijo el Sol...

-y la Temperatura... - dijo el viento...

-¡Wooow!- dijo el Guardian Celta asombrado por lo que estaba viendo - ¿Estoy soñando?

-No viajero... - dijo el Sol - No lo estas...

-¿Que los trae por aquí? - dijo el viento

-Necesitamos llegar hasta esa piramide que esta alli... - dijo el Guardian señalandola.

-¿Eso...? - dijo el Sol.

-Eso es solo una ilusión... - dijo el viento.

-¿Como?

-Asi es... - dijo el sol.

-Es lo que ustedes llaman espejismo... - dijo el viento. - Si se adentran en el desierto sin ayuda, solo morirán...

-¿Entonces nos ayudarán? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Eso depende... - comenzo el Sol...

-de lo que nos regalen... - termino el viento.

Y luego ambos dijeron:

-¡Deben darnos un regalo, y si ese regalo es digno los llevaremos a su destino!

-¿Que clase de regalo?

-Una... - dijo el Sol.

-Vida... - dijo el viento.

-¿Una vida? - dijo Gaia. - ¿Como en... una vida humana?

-No... - dijo el Sol - Solo vida.

-De acuerdo... - dijo Gaia. - Toma uno de esos dragoncitos. No valen nada.

-¡NO! - grito el Mago Oscuro. - No te daremos ninguna vida humana o no. Estas criaturas merecen vivir tanto como ustedes. Asi que no los tendran.

-Entonces... - dijo el Sol...

-no pasaran nunca... - dijo el viento.

-No lo creo. - replico el Mago Oscuro. - Yo tengo una vida que darte... - y mostro los dos sobres que le habian entregado el Rey del Mar y el del Bosque.

Abrió el sobre verde y sacó una semilla. Abrió el sobre azul y volcó lo que había en este sobre la semilla que depositó en el suelo. Del sobre azul salió agua, una agua tan pura que cuando indundó la semilla esta se hundio en la arena de una manera muy refrescante...

-He aquí la vida... - dijo el Mago Oscuro... - Esta semilla especial que me dio el Rey del Bosque florecera hasta cubrir todo este desierto, junto con el agua mas pura de todas del Rey del Mar, no se acabará el suministro de aguas que necesita y podrá seguir creciendo sin importar lo que pase.

-Bien hecho... - dijo el Sol. - Nos has dado la mejor vida de todas...

-Y por eso... - dijo el Viento. - Te entregaremos a tu soldado...

-¿Soldado? - dijo el Mamut de Cementerio.

-Así es. - dijo el Sol. - El apareció aqui una vez de la nada. Estaba envuelto en una aura de color que ilumino el cielo y cayó justo donde ustedes estan.

-Lo invitamos a nuestros aposentos. - dijo el Viento. - Pero ahora nos ha pedido regresar. Se llama Masaki. Lo traeré enseguida.

El viento del Oeste se alejó hacia el cielo y desapareció en la nada...

-Les mostraré el camino... - dijo el Sol.

De sus rayos emanantes de luz se formó una nube, que los envolvió a todos y los levantó en el aire... Estaban suspendidos, no estaban volando, no estaban en tierra, solo suspendidos... El cielo estaba claro, y debajo de ellos se veía como el desierto seco y moribundo, poco a poco iba cobrando vida, gracias al regalo del Mago Oscuro.

Pero, de repente, el cielo se oscureció y una gran nube negra y amenazante se acercó a ellos. La Elite de los Magos se encontraba en esta nube y junto con ellos estaba el Sol, que emanaba luz y vida. Pero esta nube irradiaba maldad y oscuridad, y parecía dispuesta a atacarlos. Era negra y sombría... Tenía un par de ojos que dejaban ver su vileza, y llevaba puesta una corona...

-Este es el Rey Nube... - dijo el Sol.

-Así es... Soy yo... - dijo con una voz tenebrosa... - Asi que... estas ayudando al Mago... Que bueno que... - atras de la gran nube de maldad, se encontraba una nube mas pequeña, en la que habia varios monstruos... ¡Era el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules y sus tropas! - ...yo se elegir los mios...

Apenas el Dragon Blanco vio al Mago Osuro, grito: ¡ATACA!...

El Rey Nube se apresuró a atacar con un rayo que salió de su interior que hubiera golpeado a la Elite de los Magos, si el Sol no se hubiera puesto en su camino... El rayo le pegó en el centro pero se desintegro antes de poder hacerle algun daño gracias a que el Sol aumento su temperatura considerablemente.

La nube continuó atacando lanzando rayos cada vez mas rapido, y el Sol hacía lo que podía para defenderse, pero era obvio que estaba muy viejo como para aguantar una pelea de esta magnitud. Poco a poco, los rayos comenzaron a darle de en serio y empezo a debilitarse...

-Tal vez sea el momento de llevar esta nube a su destino, señor. - le dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera al Dragon Blanco. - Estamos justo encima de la pirámide y este monstruo nube ya cumplió su proposito... Solo tenemos que bajar...

-De acuerdo... aprovechemos este momento...

El Sol ya habia recibido mas de cinco golpes seguidos y ya no se defendía mas... Gaia avisó a los demás que Ojos Azules estaba llendo a la pirámide, pero el Sol no podía descenderlos si era atacado continuamente...

Por suerte, el viento llegó a toda velocidad y furia y le dió un ventarron de aire caliente a la nube... Esta tuvo que dejar de atacar y el Sol hizo que la nube descendiera hacia la pirámide pero la nube de Ojos Azules les llevaba mucha ventaja... Mirando hacia abajo se dieron cuenta que el desierto ya no era mas desierto, sino que estaba cubierto de vegetación y algunos árboles comenzaban a crecer. Luego miraron hacia arriba y vieron al Sol iluminando todo tan fuertemente que el Rey Nube tuvo que marcharse para no desaparecer. El Viento del Oeste se acerco a ellos lo suficiente como para dejar al soldado que había traído en la nube.

Este guerrero, según el Viento, se llamaba Masaki. Vestía una armadura de samurai verde con el simbolo de una luna en el casco y una espada de mango azul. El samurai los miró.

-Buen día, guerreros. Mi nombre es Masaki, y soy conocido por haber participado en mas de 100 batallas. Mi espada ha probado el alivio de la victoria y la amargura de la derrota. Pueden confiar en que no los traicionaré y en que lucharé a su lado para pelear contra ese Dragon.

-Espera... Masaki... me suena ese nombre. - dijo el Guardián Celta. - ¡Eso es! Un hombre anteriormente nos dijo que tu lo obligaste a fusionarte contigo.

-Así es. - asintió Masaki. - Lo necesitaba para derrotar a Ojos Azules... Pero... me derrotaron y nos separamos.

-Eso explica el aura de color que salía de ti cuando te encontramos... - dijo el Viento que había estado escuchando. - Temo que debo dejarlos solos de a partir de ahora... Pero les daré un empujon para que lleguen mas rapido...

El Viento del Oeste sopló sobre la nube que aumentó su velocidad considerablemente... Los pequeños dragones aún los seguían... El Viento se despidió de ellos con una ligera brisa y se esfumó. Cuando llegaron al suelo... Ojos Azules y sus hombres los estaban esperando a unos cuantos kilomentros de la pirámide...


	12. La Batalla Final Comienza

**La Batalla Final comienza**

Habia llegado la hora... las fuerzas de Ojos Azules contra las del Mago Oscuro... Frente a frente... listos para la batalla...

Las fuerzas del Dragon Blanco estaban formadas por Tres Cuernos, una docena de Gigantes Hitotsu-me, el Sirviente de la Calavera, la cabra misteriosa Gris Oscuro, un huevo viviente monstruoso que había recogido en el camino, el Reflector de Demonios, y varios Angeles Petit y Almas Hinotama, ademas del Disuelverocas que el Calavera quería...

Las fuerzas de la Elite de los Magos era un equipo de miembros como el Mago Oscuro, Gaia, el Guardian Celta, el Mamut del Cementerio, una Hierba de Fuego que el Mago Oscuro tomo anteriormente que era totalmente inutil, Kagemusha y Masaki... ademas del grupo de dragones Petit que los seguía.

Estaban en desventaja. Pero el Mago Oscuro era un lanzador de conjuros muy poderoso que podía dar vuelta la pelea en segundos. El problema era que Ojos Azules tenía ese Reflector de Demonios que podía traer un numero infinito de monstruos al campo de batalla.

-Rindete ahora. - dijo Ojos Azules. - Así será mas facil que...

Dejo de hablar cuando divisó algo en el cielo que se aproximaba... eran figuras rapidas y borrosas pero luego se distinguieron... Eran una especie de aves enormesde plumaje azulado y con garras de fiera... Tenían puntiagudas alas de murcielago y su cola terminaba en un latigo. Era una bandada de alrededor de 15 pajaros. El Mago Oscuro escuchó el susurro del viento del Oeste que le decía...

"Esta es mi ultima ayuda, estas aves se llaman Kuruma y podrán despedazar a tus enemigos..."

-Gracias. - dijo el Mago Oscuro.

Los Kuruma se abalanzaron sobre los gigantes y empezaron a cortarlos y desgarrarlos con sus garras. Algunos gigantes arrancaban pedazos de suelo y los lanzaban como proyectiles para ahuyentar o derribar a las aves. Pero eran muy rapidas para esos golpes, y los esquivaban facilmente. Los Gigantes no tenian oportunidad.

-Traigan a la Oveja Mistica! - dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera.

El Reflector de Demonios obedeció y de su espejo salió una oveja de pelaje rojo con cuernos y una cola que terminaba en un cascabel. La oveja empezó a mover su cola de lado a lado y emitió un profundo sonido que penetró en la mente de las aves sin cerebro.

El poder de esta oveja le permitía controlar la mente de los debiles y estas aves no eran muy inteligentes. Empezaron a caer, una por una, algunas antes de caer llegaban a hacerle alguna herida al enemigo, pero casi todas murieron estrelladas contra el piso. Las pocas que quedaron huyeron despavoridas.

-¿Esas son sus fuerzas? - dijo Tres Cuernos y rió. - Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé. ¡Gigantes!¡Preparense para aplastarlos!

Los Gigantes tomaron sus armas, que consistían de rocas gigantes y troncos de arboles.

-Guardian Celta. - dijo el Mago Oscuro. - Te daré una nueva arma que te ayudará... se llama la Espada Legendaria, fue forjada por el mas famoso herrero de esta tierra y ahora te la entrego a ti...

-¿Donde esta?

El Mago Oscuro tomó la espada del Guardían y en un parpadeo se habia convertido en una espada totalmente diferente, De ser de filo fino paso a ser una espada muy grande de largo y de ancho, con una empuñadura de oro y un diamante verde en el centro.

-Aqui. Siempre la has llevado y usado. Solo que esta vez se despertó su verdadero poder...

El Guardian Celta tomó su nueva espada y la empuño con destreza, listo para pelear y demostrar que el merecía esa espada.

El Sirviente de la Calavera tambien tenía sus trucos así que uso un conjuro para que los Gigantes tuvieran colmillos de bestia que podían desgarrar la carne enemiga de un solo mordisco... Tambien les dio una sed de sangre insaciable que les permitiría luchar sin temor ni dolor hasta la muerte.

Ademas de eso, el Sirviente de la Calavera tenía escondido sin que nadie lo supiera un cristal violeta que tenía un poder escondido en un no viviente, pero solo cuando se estuviera fusionando. Suerte para el que era un no viviente, solo tenía que esperar el momento...

El Mago Oscuro sacó de entre sus ropajes su arma mas poderosa... el Libro de Artes Secretas. Contenía centenares de hechizos, solo los mas poderosos iban a parar a este catalogo de conjuros prohibidos. Los usaría para detener y derrotar a sus enemigos de una vez por todas. Luego lo destruiría para que nadie mas lo usara.

-¡ATAQUEEEEN! - gritó Tres Cuernos mientras tomaba vuelo y se dirigía hacia ellos, a la vez que todos los gigantes sedientos de su sangre corrian hacia ellos bajo la sombra del dragon.

Ojos Azules se quedó observando con el resto de todos sus monstruos esperando...

-Es el momento... Preparense para pelear com nunca antes... - dijo el Mago Oscuro...

Todos los guerreros del bien fueron corriendo hacia su enemigo... menos el Mago Oscuro que se quedó invocando un artefacto.

-Es hora de eliminar a ese Tres Cuernos... - dijo el Mago Oscuro leyendo el hechizo de invocacion prohibido...

Ambas fuerzas chocaron una con la otra y la batalla comenzo...


	13. Cambio de Terreno

**Cambio de Terreno**

Las fuerzas contrarias chocaron lo que produjo un sonido estremecedor que hizo temblar la tierra... Cada uno con su arma atacó salvajemente a su respectivo enemigo...

El Dragon Tres Cuernos siguió volando observando la pelea desde el aire, en el choque de la batalla nadie se dió cuenta de su presencia aerea y se deslizo hacia la espalda del Mago Oscuro y aterrizó con fuerza detras de este... Luego empezó a aletear con sus enormes alas y creó una rafaga de viento que no le permitió al Mago Oscuro terminar de invocar lo que estaba invocando...

Sus compañeros estaban luchando, ahora solo estaba el y Tres Cuernos. El Mago Oscuro creo una esfera de energía con su baston magico y lo lanzo hacia Tres Cuernos... este solo se cubrió con sus alas y el ataque no le hizo ningun daño...

"Se que no puedo ganarle con ataques convencionales... necesito tiempo para invocar la Jarra..." - penso el Mago.

-¿Que pasa?¿Eso es todo?

Tres Cuernos se convirtió en una esfera de pinchos igual que la ultima vez y rodó rapidamente hacia el... el Mago Oscuro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue arrollado violentamente. Tres Cuernos lo arrastro con el por varios metros y luego volvió a su forma de dragon y lo levantó clavandole sus garras en ambos brazos. Tomo vuelo con el Mago Oscuro en sus garras, el ultimo estando moribundo...

Justo cuando ambas fuerzas chocaron, Gaia ya habia atravesado un gigante con su espada de justas, mientras su furioso corcel aceleraba el paso... fue a por el segundo... le iba a clavar su espada justo en el corazon, pero el Gigante la tomó antes de que pudiera hacer algo y la rompió en dos. Gaia le indicó a su caballo que saltara, y esto hizo, usando sus fuertes patas para crear un impulso que lo dejo cara a cara con el gigante... Gaia sacó dos espadas que tenía escondidas en su espalda y las uso para decapitar al Gigante... Luego siguió corriendo a caballo frente a su proxima presa... Esto era muy facil...

El Guardian Celta se encontro frente a tres Gigantes que lo acorralaron, pero no cedió y uso su nueva espada para cortarle las piernas al primero, que cayo muerto segundos despues... Luego esquivó un golpe de arbol que le propinó uno de los dos gigantes que quedaban mientras se subía a la espalda del otro y saltaba desde allí para cortar al que dió el golpe, asesinandolo... Solo quedaba uno que se enfureció al ver a sus compañeros muertos... El Gigante golpeo el suelo con sus manos muy fuerte de manera que el Guardian perdió el equilibrio y solto su espada... El Gigante golpeo el suelo otra vez y la espada se alejo de el... Pero no se iba a rendir... se levanto rapidamente y corrió hacia su espada... agachandose para esquivar un manotazo del Gigante... tomo su espada y cuando el segundo manotazo vino, dio un giro rapido para clavarsela en la palma repetidas veces... esto solo enfureció al Gigante que le pegó un manotazo con la otra mano pero el Guardian fue muy rapido para el, y le hizo lo mismo que en la otra mano... El Gigante estaba inutilizado y no podía hacer nada... El Guardiian termino con su vida de una cuchiillada...

Mamut del Cementerio se estampó corriendo contra dos Gigantes juntos y se los llevo puestos por varios metros y luego los lanzo al aire, pero los Gigantes se la aguantaron y se levantaron y corrieron con furia hacia el Mamut para convertirlo en una pila de huesos... Los Gigantes estaban a 3 metros... dos... uno... Los Gigantes encontraron la muerte en los colmillos gigantes del Mamut...

Había un Gigante que se las estaba arreglando contra los Dragones Petit... estos dragones solo escupían burbujas acidas y volaban alrededor del Gigante... El Gigante los mató uno por uno agarrandolos con sus manos y aplastandolos... Cuando solo quedaba uno, el dragoncito entendiño muy tarde que no podía ganar y se fue volando asustado...

Kagemusha uso su poder escondido para hacer que cuatro Gigantes murieran quemados... Cuando los cuatro lo rodearon lleno su cuerpo de llamas azules, y se estampó contra ellos... estas llamas se dispersaron rapidamente por el cuerpo del Gigante que empezó a correr y pegarse contra sus hermanos que tambien se llenaron de las llamas azules... En menos de un minuto, estaban muertos y Kagemusha ya había usado mucho poder al mantener las llamas activas mas de treinta segundos... Masaki mató a dos Gigantes clavandoles la espada en el ojo a ambos...

Ya solo quedaba el Gigante que estaba siendo molestado por los dragones, y los cinco guerreros se dirigieron hacia el dispuestos a asesinarlo... y asi lo hicieron... En unos pocos minutos, habían acabado con todos los Gigantes...

-Muy bien. - dijo Ojos Azules a Gris Oscuro... - Es tu turno.

Energías oscuras empezaron a formarse alrededor de Gris Oscuro... Estas energías estaban saliendo de el y esparciendosé por todo su cuerpo, pero luego... empezaron a moverse hacia los cadaveres de los Gigantes. Los guerreros de la Elite de los Magos no pudieron hacer nada para evitar esto ya que era una sustancia intocable e inanimada... La energía oscura que se manifestaba en forma de un humo negro se metio en cada orificio de los Gigantes y estos empeszaron a moverse de nuevo. No habían revivido, sino que todas sus celulas mejoraron enormemente y se multiplicaron rapidamente, curandose y regenrando las que estaban muertas...

Pero eso no era todo... Uno de los Gigantes comenzo a temblar, todo su cuerpo lo hizo. Estaba moviendose freneticamente y... luego, su cuerpo empezo a dividirse... como si de una celula se tratase, estaba separandosé en dos seres diferentes, dos Gigantes iguales al original. Muy pronto, a todos los otros gigantes les ocurrio lo mismo hasta que había mas de cuarenta gigantes, en ese momento se dejaron de dividir... pero ya no lo necesitaban... Eran cinco contra un ejercito...

Los Gigantes se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigos, que respondieron lo mas rapido posible que pudieron... Un Gigante totalmente vitalizado tomo a Mamut del Cementerio de sus colmillos y lo levantó con sus manos, luego lo lanzó... El mamut cayó adolorido...

Masaki se lanzó contra uno pensando que sería tan facil como antes y estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza cuando el Gigante lo agarró con su mano y lo llevó a su boca... ahi hubiera muerto si no fuera por el Guardian Celta que le clavo su espada al Gigante para que este lo soltara. El Gigante pateó al Guardian y luego hizo lo mismo con Masaki... Kagemusha no pudo defenserse demasiado ya que no tenía energía para convocar mas llamas azules y cayó facilmente... Gaia fue corriendo contra uno de los Hitotsu-me pero no llego a hacer nada ya que otro Gigante tomo su caballo y lo lanzó, matandoló. Gaia cayó de su caballo y se hirió varias partes de su cuerpo... Luego miró hacia arriba y vio algo que lo horrorizó...

Podía ver a Tres Cuernos volando sobre ellos, pero lo sorprendíó lo que estaba entre sus patas... Era el Mago Oscuro... no podía ser... o si? Pero era imposible que su líder, su peleador, su... amigo hubiera muerto... Una lagrima escapó del casco de Gaia... Luego los demás tambien lo vieron...

El Guardián Celta también era su amigo y sintió un profundo dolo en su pecho... al ver a su amigo en ese estado... Empezó a recordar... se acordó de porque se había unido al Mago Oscuro... de porque había dejado a su esposa... de porque había dejado todo lo que tenía por salvar el mundo de las amenazas que lo invadían... Luego recordó a su raza... los elfos... los elfos eran parias para los humanos, pero los dejaban vivir entre ellos porque en el fondo temían que les hicieran daño. Su raza estaba casi extinta, no podían quedar mas que un centenar, pero el no había conocido muchos de su raza... solo a su mujer, la cual estaba en una de las pocas ciudades humanas que existían... Melingard... donde los humanos vivían en paz... allí vivían el Guardian Celta y su esposa... Lune, la Elfa Mistica... Si tan solo la pudiera ver una vez mas antes de morir...

-¡GUERREROS! – se escucho la voz de Tres Cuernos. – Su líder ha caído... Ríndanse antes Ojos Azules y podrán vivir... como sus esclavos...

-No... – dijo el Guardian Celta... levantandose...– No lo hare... ¡Ven aquí y obligame! – gritó luego de levantarse... los demas hicieron lo mismo y se pusieron junto a el a medida que los Gigantes los rodeaban... Luego se escuchó la voz del Mago Oscuro...

-No he caído... Dragon... – estaba en el mismo lugar que antes... donde el Dragon lo había matado... – Ese solo fue un señuelo...

-¡Maldición! – dijo Tres Cuernos, acelerando a toda velocidad hacia el. – Te matare...

Al lado de Mago Oscuro, había una jarra extraña... Era una jarra dorada con un dragon grabado... el Mago Oscuro la hizo levitar y que apuntara su abertura hacia el Dragon... El Dragon se acercó a toda velocidad y no se impresionó por una jarra pero...

-¡Contempla! La Jarra Captura Dragones!

De alguna manera... el Dragon fue absorbido por la Jarra... Tan facil, tan rapido... Uno de los monstruos mas fuertes de Ojos Azules... A este no le importó porque ya sabía que perdería contra alguien tan fuerte como el Mago...

El Mago Oscuro abrió su libro de conjuros y en dos palabras... transportó a sus guerreros de vuelta a su lado... Los Gigantes, confundidos, empezaron a dar vueltas hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban en el lugar de donde salieron...

Luego dio vuelta la pagina para unos hechizos que no conocía... estaban en un idioma antiguo que el Mago Oscuro podía recitar pero no entender... Uno de estos conjuros tenía adjunto un dibujo, era un árbol... Lo conjuro y de repente... Todos... Enemigos y aliados, se encontraban en un bosque... le parecía conocido... Este hechizo los había transportado hasta el bosque del Rey del Bosque...

Ojos Azules no meditó y lanzo un rayo de energía contra la Elite de los Magos... el rayo los hubiera impactado sino hubiera aparecido un muro de fuego entre ambas fuerzas... El Manipulador de Fuego, el chico que habían encontrado antes, lo había invocado para protegerlos...

-¡Ey! Volviste... – dijo Gaia.

-En realidad, no. Ustedes volvieron a mi.

-¿Nos ayudaras?

-Claro. No lo iba a hacer, pero el tipo raro del bosque me convenció, y dijo que era mi deber hacerlo...

-Perfecto. – dijo el Mago Oscuro. – Ahora podrán fusionarse...

-No lo creo. – dijo el chico de fuego. – No dije que iba a fusionarme... No quiero... – y miro a Masaki con enojo.

-Lo siento... Pero debes hacerlo... Solo así serán lo suficientemente fuertes para ganarle...

-De acuerdo... pero solo esta vez... nunca mas lo volveré a hacer...

-Muy bien... ahora tendremos que ir a otro lado... – y conjuró otro hechizo rapidamente...

Esta vez, aparecieron en una tierra desierta, donde no había nada solo polvo... Era una tierra de nadie...

Pero por lo menos aquí pelearon un poco... El Mago Oscuro cargo una bola de energía como la de antes y el Manipulador de Fuego lanzo esferas de fuego hacia los Gigantes que las recibieron de lleno...

-¡Bien!¡Esto es divertido! – dijo el chico.

-Tendrías que haber estado antes... – dijo Masaki.

Ojos Azules se sorprendió y enojó al ver este cambio de terreno tan repentino y vió que como estaban en un espacio abierto ellos tenían la ventaja...

-Sácanos de aquí! – le dijo a Sirviente de la Calavera...

Sirviente de la Calavera no sabía usar este hechizo muy bien pero hizo lo que pudo y los llevo a una zona con montañas, al parecer ellos estaban en la cima de una, pero muy cerca se podía ver otras...

Ojos Azules despegó y dio la vuelta a la montaña muy rapido y apareció del otro lado, para sorpresa de la Elite de los Magos... que no pudo prevenir su rayo de energía que impactó y destruyo a Mamut del Cementerio... Ahora eran uno menos, pero no podían quedarse a llorar porque el Dragon Blanco atacó de nuevo... El Mago Oscuro usó el hechizo de teletransportación de nuevo... esta vez aparecieron en una pradera de pasto verde...

Aquí aprovecharon sus habilidades de rango para atacar a Ojos Azules que estaba volando... Kagemusha, el Manipulador de Fuego y el Mago Oscuro atacaron juntos a Ojos Azules y este recibiño el golpe, pero no sintió nada, sus ataques no servían. Los Gigantes que no habían atacado estaban muy confundidos por los repentinos cambios de lugar...

-Muy bien. – dijo el Mago Oscuro... este es el último...

-¡Calavera! – gritó Ojos Azules...

Ambos el Mago y Calavera conjuraron el hechizo de teletransportacion masiva, los que se combinaron y los llevaron a la nada... A un lugar donde solo podían ver Oscuridad...


	14. Los Hechizos mas Poderosos

**Los Hechizos mas Fuertes**

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde estamos?

-No lo se. – dijo el Mago Oscuro. – Nuestros hechizos de teletransportaciondeben de haberse mezclado... pero no reconozco este lugar...

Todo lo que podían ver era oscuridad... solo oscuridad, las unicas figuras que se encontraban allí eran ellos y sus enemigos... Era un lugar extraño y horripilante... no se veía señal de vida alguna...

Ojos Azules creyó que este era el Reino de la Oscuridad del Rey del Abismo que había visitado anteriormente...

-¿Es esto...?

-No. Aquí no hay vida alguna... no reconozco este lugar... – le dijo Sirviente de la Calavera.

El Mago Oscuro no sabia que lugar era pero sentía cierta conexion con el, como si este lugar lo hubiera estado llamando y llamando, y el finalmente respondió la llamada... Una voz se escuchó...

"Al fin has venido..."

-¡¿Quien es? – dijo el Mago...

-¿Quien es quien? – dijo Masaki.

-La voz... – dijo el Mago Oscuro. – Esa voz.

-Yo no escuche nada.

Esa voz había sonado tan claramente y fuerte como si se tratara de alguien junto a el, aunque no había nadie alli. Luego de lo que dijo Masaki, se dio cuenta que el solo podía escucharla y que eso era porque la voz quería hablarle a el...

"Has venido luego de tanto esperar... Al fin, conocerás tu respuesta... "

-¿Que respuesta?

"La respuesta a la pregunta que siempre te has hecho... la pregunta a tu existencia..."

-¿De que hablas?"

"Es la respuesta a la pregunta que has buscado hace tanto tiempo... solo debes hacerla... Tu la sabes, solo dila..."

-¿Cual... es... mi... nombre?

"Yami..."

-Yami...

"Así es... el nombre que nunca supiste y que has estado buscando se te ha sido revelado... pero tu pasado aun encierra muchos secretos... tu nombre es en honor a este lugar... Yami... la fuente de poder oscuro que usan los magos de magia oscura y los demonios... Este es el lugar de donde proviene tu poder y maestría de las artes oscuras..."

-¿Quien... eres?

"Yami... yo soy Yami..."

-Yami...

-Oye – le dijo Gaia a Mago Oscuro... - ¿Que te pasa... por que repites esa palabra? – El Mago Oscuro salió del trance en el que se encontraba...

-Porque asi me llamo... Yami...

-¿En serio? ¿Por fin lo has descubierto?

-Si... yo soy Yami...

Al decir esto su libro de magia brillo y aparecieron nuevas paginas con lenguajes extraños que el Mago no podía conjurar porque no entendía, excepto algunos...

El Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules se decidió a usar su ataque mas poderoso... el Agujero Divino... con esto crearía un vortice que absorbería a todas las criaturas oscuras, como el Mago Oscuro... con esto tambien se moriria una gran parte de sus tropas pero valía la pena...

Lanzó un rayo de luz hacia el cielo y este exploto en el aire como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales blancos que empezaron a juntarse y tomar forma, hasta que se convirtió en un agujero de blanco infinito que empezó a crear una fuerza gravitatoria hacia el mismo...

El Mago Oscuro no titubeo y conjuro un hechizo de igual capadidad destructiva... uno que su libro acababa de revelarle... el Agujero Negro...

Levantó sus manos señalando el Agujero Divino de Ojos Azules y empezó a canalizarle su energía oscura... estaba funcionando... toda la luz blanca se estaba tornando en una luz negra y oscura... no solo cambiaba de color, tambien aumentaba su tamaño y empezó a absorber todas las cosas que allí se encontraban... incluyendolos a ellos... Todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban alli salieron volando aumentando su velocidad hasta que llegaban al Agujero Negro que los absorbía en su mar de negrura y luego no se podía saber que pasaría con ellos... Nadie pudo resistirse a un poder de esta magnitud, el Mago Oscuro no podía controlarlo y... al final fue el último al que absorbió... Cerro sus ojos y... cuando los abrio...

No le sorprendio lo que vio... estaban otra vez en el mismo lugar de donde empezaron, cerca de la pirámide que escondía al Tesoro del Dragon... las fuerzas de ambos equipos estaban intactas y listas para pelear, ya que ese Agujero Negro no les había hecho daño...

-No podemos parar de atacarlos... – dijo Ojos Azules... – Lo unico que logramos fue vencer a ese elefante deshuesado... Voy a acabarlos de una vez por todas con esto...

Ojos Azules levantó vuelo hasta que estuvo lo bastante alto como para tapar la luz del Sol...

-¡Me canse de ustedes! ¡Es hora de que mueran!

La cabra que era Gris Oscuro se desvanecio en el aire y en su lugar quedo un humo oscuro que fue volando hacia donde estaba Ojos Azules, este lo inhalo y absorbio en su ser...

-Ahora ya tengo poder suficiente para hacer esto... ¡RAIGEKI!

Ojos Azules lanzó un relampago gigante y de amarillo refulfugeante hacia la Elite de los Magos, si ese rayo los alcanzaba... todos ellos estarían muertos... El Mago Oscuro no iba a permitirlo y lanzo un relampago de magia oscura y de color violeta hacia el Raigeki...

Ambos poderes chocaron uno con el otro y se quedaron estaticos tratando de ganarle al otro... Ojos Azules y Yami tenían que mantener su ataque o de lo contrario desaparecería y recibiría el impacto del otro...

Estuvieron así un tiempo, tal vez unos pocos segundos, tal vez unos largos minutos... pero nada se podía hacer, los demas solo podían quedarse viendo ese manifiesto de colores choqantes y peleando uno sobre el otro... Al principio parecía que Yami lo tenía controlado, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su rayo se hacia mas debil y se acortaba... en cualquier momento, se rompería su relampago y el Raigeki le daría justo en su pecho... Hasta que paso...

Su relampago de luz oscura desaparecio y el Raigeki prevaleció disparandose hacia el, una muerte inminente en camino... pero el no sintió el dolor... Kagemusha lo hizo... se había metido en el medio de el y el rayo, recibiendo el impacto sobre si mismo... sangre salía por su pecho...

-Creo que nunc... nunc... nunca voy a ver a mi maestro volver... – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas y cayó al suelo... muerto...

-¡No! – dijo el Mago Oscuro cuando reacciono - ¿Por que lo hiciste? Maldicion, esto no tenía que pasar así...

Ojos Azules no tenía energía para otro ataque así que descendió, iracundo por no haber asesinado al Mago Oscuro...

-Tenemos que hacer algo rapido... – dijo Gaia. – En cualquier momento esos gigantes vendran a atacarnos, solo tienen que esperar la orden de Ojos Azules

-Gaia – dijo Yami cansado por haber conjurado el hechizo. – Tu tienes algo importante que hacer...

-¿Que?¿De que estas hablando?

Yami arrancó una pagina de su libro y se la dio a Gaia...

-Encuentra... esto... en la piramide...

-Pero no puedo dejarlos pelear solos...

-¡Solo hazlo! No queda tiempo... Hazlo por Colmillo Plateado, por Mamut... por Kagemusha... por el mundo... Tu debes hacerlo...

-De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero ahora que no tengo mi caballo no seré tan rapido...

-Ve...

-Muy bien. – Gaia fue corriendo en direccion a la pirámide, que no estaba tan lejos...

El Mago Oscuro sacó un frasco con un líquido rojo de sus ropajes...

-¿y eso que es? – preguntó el Manipulador de Fuego.

.-Esto se llama Medicina Roja y sirve para recuperar las fuerzas luego de realizar un hechizo muy poderoso...

-Ahhhh... – dijo el joven de pelo azul(Manipulador) - ¿Vas a tomartelo tu?

-No... tu lo harás...

-¿Yo? Pero si yo no he...

-Necesitas conjurar esto... – dijo el Mago Oscuro... – Se llaman Chispas de Fuego... Concentrate y lo lograras...

El Manipulador de Fuego puso sus manos juntas señalando hacia donde se encontraban las fuerzas enemigas...

-¿Que estan haciendo? – dijo Ojos Azules, mirandolos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito el Manipulador...

De la nada... del aire... se formaron millones de trazos de fuego en el aire... eran como rayas de fuego que aparecían de la nada en el aire y que le producían quemaduras graves a los que las quemaban... Muchos Gigantes fueron heridos por estos ataques... algunos hasta murieron... Pero el Manipulador no puedo mantener este ataque por mucho tiempo... cayó de rodillas y con las manos quemadas por alguna razon... Yami le ofreció tomar el remedio Rojo y al tomarlo sus fuerzas volvieron y sus manos se curaron... Las fuerzas enemigas estaban confundidas y heridas...

-¡Rayos...! ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo Ojos Azules. – Este maldito mago siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga...

-Con su permiso... – dijo Sirviente de la Calavera. – Voy a usar algo que nos ayudará...

Levantó sus manos en el aire en direccion al cielo... El Alma Hinotama que estaba junto a el, se levanto y empezó a levitar hacia el lugar que le señalaba... subió y subió hasta que ya no pudo subir mas... y se perdió entre las nubes...

-Acaban de ver lo que yo vi? – pregunto el Guardian Celta...

-Si, no parecen haber hecho nada... – dijo el Manipulador... – se habran asustado con mi...

No pudo terminar la oracion pues una bola de fuego casi lo aplasta... Habia caído del suelo, pero no era una sola, miraron hacia arriba y vieron que llovia fuego del cielo... Habia cientos de Almas Hinotama cayendo del cielo como meteoritos ardientes... Cuando chocaban contra el suelo, producían una pequeña explosion y tomaban vida convirtiendose en Almas Hinotamas...

El Mago Oscuro conjuro la misma burbuja de agua que habia usado para pasar la Ruta Submarina, solo que esta vez tomo el agua del pasto que el mismo había plantado anteriormente y la uso para formarla... La burbuja funcionó y dejo de llover fuego pero... ahora estaban rodeados por Almas Hinotamas... El Mago Oscuro las mato a todas al romper su burbuja de agua y apagarles el fuego vital de cada uno de estos seres...

-Preparense... – dijo el Mago Oscuro. – Masaki... Manipulador... Estan a punto de experimentar la fusion por segunda vez...


	15. Polimerizacion

**Polimerizacion**

-¿Que?

-Que llego la hora de que se fusionen... Empezaré a conjurar la polimerizacion, pero necesitaré un poco de tiempo... ¿Creen que podrían ganarme algo de tiempo?

-Por supuesto. – dijo el Guardian Celta.

-Si... – respondieron al unísono Masaki y el Manipulador de Fuego...

El Mago Oscuro se sentó en el suelo y cerro sus ojos... los demas no se daban cuenta y no podían ver que energías magicas se acercaban a el y levitban a su alrededor... inundandolo con su poder...

-¡Maldicion! – dijo Ojos Azules... – Las Almas Hinotama no funcionaron... cada cosa que hacemos para atacar a ese maldito mago el la contraresta facilmente... Mandaré a los Gigantes a atacar... son demasiados para ellos...

-De acuerdo, señor... Pero primero dejeme intentar algo mas... – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera...

El Sirviente de la Calavera puso sus manos en el suelo, por unos segundos no paso nada... pero luego la tierra comenzó a temblar... y se formó una grieta en el suelo de cesped verde... Esa grieta comenzo a moverse rapidamente hacia la Elite de los Magos, deslizandose como una serpiente hasta que llego a su destino, y empezó a separarse, como si el mundo se estuviera partiendo en dos... Kagemusha estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue salvado por Masaki... El Mago Oscuro estaba levitando en el aire, todavia sentado y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Rayos! Hay que detener esto... – dijo el Manipulador de Fuego... - ¡Mar de Fuegoooo!... – el Manipulador de Fuego lanzo una rafaga enorme de fuego mezclado con tierra en la enorme grieta hasta que esta se lleno de esta especie de magma y luego se endureció creando un suelo perfectamente estable... había detenido la fisura...

-¿¡Otra vez! – exclamo enfadado Ojos Azules...

-Señor... – dijo ansioso el Sirviente de la Calavera... – Creo que estan invocando la Polimerizacion... el hechizo para lograr la fusion...

En efecto, el cielo claro iluminado por el sol fue sustituido por un humo azul y uno celeste que se mezclaban entre sí formando extrañas figuras en el aire... Esta era la Polimerizacion...

-Es nuestra oportunidad... – dijo Ojos Azules...

-Atencion... – dijo el Mago Oscuro... – Para fusionarse, deben estar bajo la nube de Polimerizacion y hacer contacto, asi lo lograran...

-Lo sabemos... – dijo Masaki. – Ya lo hicimos...

-Muy bien... – dijo el Manipulador de Fuego. – Aquí vamos... – La manada enfurecida de Gigantes Hitotsu-Me se acercaba a ellos...

El Manipulador de Fuego tomó la mano de Masaki y el humo de color celeste y el azul descendieron rapidamente, envolviendolos... No se podía distinguir demasiado, pero si algo... el Manipulador de Fuego comenzó gritar pues todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando, consumiendolo como si fuera un pedazo de papel... comenzo en su pecho, y se fue esparciendo rapidamente...

-Tenemos que... – dijo el Guardian Celta.

-No. – Lo interrumpió el Mago Oscuro. – Dejalo...

El Manipulador de Fuego era ahora solo una llama, un cuerpo de llamas que indundó a Masaki, toda su armadura se vio envuelta en llamas y comenzó a cambiar de color, de verde paso a violeta con una capa roja como el fuego mismo, ademas de que en su cabeza tenía un casco muy extraño... Masaki abrió su boca y una parte del fuego entró en el, esta seguramente era la verdadera fusion donde un individuo fusionaba su ser con otro... Por ultimo, la espada... la espada de Masaki desapareció pero de sus cenizas surgio otra... Era una espada muy grande y en su hoja se podía divisar la inscripcion que decia "FUEGO".

Cuando el humo desapareció, ya se había finalizado la fusion... ahora eran el Espadachin de Fuego... Su voz mezclaba la voz de Masaki y la del Manipulador de Fuego...

-Somos el Espadachin de Fuego... el guerrero que combina el letal poder de la espada con el temor que inspira el todopoderoso fuego... – recitó... – Y esta... – levantó su espada... – es Salamandra... la espada forjada y hecha de puras flamas!

-¡Wow! – dijo impresionado el Guardian Celta... - ¿Esto es la fusion? Desearia hacerlo...

-Muy bien... – dijo el Mago Oscuro... – Es hora de que los demas tambien se fusionen...

-¿Los demas? – dijo el Guardian Celta.

-Si... – señalo al Pasto de Fuego y al unico Dragon Petit que quedaba...

El Dragon parecía asustado, pero dispuesto... se acercó al Pasto de Fuego y lo tocó... Apenas hicieron contacto, ambos se prendieron fuego y empezaron a girar en el aire justo cuando los humos azul y celeste bajaban para inundarlos como la otra vez... Para cuando se dispersó el humo... todos observaron a la criatura que apareció frente a ellos... era un dragon formado completamente de fuego, era largo y no parecía tener una estructura fija, como si sus moleculas estuvieran todas dispersas en forma de fuego... Era el Dragon del Fuego Oscuro...

-¡Bien! – dijo el Guardian Celta – Tenemos el poder del fuego de nuestro lado...

-Si... – dijo el Mago Oscuro – pero nosotros solo somos 4 y ellos tienen mas de cuarenta gigantes, sin contar a los demas... y ese Reflector de Demonios...

-Esos gigantes no importan. – dijo el Espadachin de Fuego. – Los eliminaremos facilmente... Preparense... – se puso en posicion de espada defensiva esperando el ataque de los Gigantes de un solo ojo que ya estaban a punto de atacarlos...

El Mago Oscuro conjuró rapidamente unos agujeros en el suelo llamados Agujeros Trampa unos segundos antes de que los Gigantes corrieran por alli... al menos diez gigantes cayeron en la trampa... el Agujero bajaba unos quince metros asi que esos Gigantes no podrían escapar, era un alivio ver como su numero disminuyo tan rapidamente... Pues ahora no quedaban tantos Gigantes...

El Guardian Celta le cortó la mano a un Gigante y luego dio un giro para atacar a otro por la espalda y matarlo rapidamente... Pero el Guardian Celta no era mucho comparado a los poderes de Yami(Mago Oscuro), y de las fusiones...

El Espadachin de Fuego inundó su espada Salamandra con Fuego y empezó a matar Gigantes rapidamente como si no fueran nada... Sus movimientos eran rapidos y fluidos y conservaba el estilo de pelea de Masaki con la espada, pero se podía ver que el fuego provenía de la magia del Manipulador... Era una combinación letal... Uno a uno fueron cayendo...

El Dragon de Fuego Oscuro sobrevolaba el campo dejando caer unas esferas de rojo vivo que cuando impactaban el suelo, creaban una explosion que retumbaba y quemaba a los enemigos cercanos... El campo de batalla se fue llenando poco a poco de crateres causados por estas infinitas explosiones...

El Mago Oscuro seguía lanzando esferas de energía a los Gigantes y estos caían como fichas de domino... ya llego el momento en donde no quedaban mas Gigantes. La principal fuerza de ataque de Ojos Azules ya no existía... o eso pensaban...

Cuando miraron hacia donde estaba el Dragon Blanco se dieron cuenta de algo, estuvo invocando monstruos todo el tiempo a traves del Reflector de Demonios... Había varias Angeles Petit, el monstruo que Ojos Azules nunca uso... ¿Porque lo convocaria y porque tantas veces? Tambien habia muchas Ovejas Misticas... intentaría hacerlos dormir de nuevo?

Pero luego se dio cuenta...

El humo azul y el celeste bajaron rapidamente desde el cielo...

-¡Rayos! – dijo el Mago Oscuro...

-¿Que pasa? – dijo el Espadachin luego de haber asesinado a un Gigante...

El humo envolvió a las Ovejas y a los Angeles Petit...

-¡Estan fusionando...!

Las alas fueron removidas del angel y su cuerpo desaparecio en el aire... transformandose en particulas que la Oveja Mistica absorbió...

-¡¿Que? – grito el Guardian Celta...

El pelaje de la Oveja Mistica pasó de rojo a negro y se convirtio en una especie de gato...

-¿Pued... pueden hacer eso? – pregunto el Guardian...

-No lo sabía... se estan aprovechando de mi conjuro... – dijo el Mago Oscuro... – No sabía que estaban tan preparados... – cayo de rodillas...

Las alas del angel pasaron a la especie de gato monstruo y se le adhirieron a su espalda... luego se formo una cola grande y espumosa de color rosa... Esto ocurrió con todos las otras Ovejas y Angeles... hasta que había unos 6 o 7 de estos monstruos llamados Fusionistas...

Pero eso no era todo... El Huevo Monstruoso fue envuelto por las llamas de Alma Hinotama y cuando estas desaparecieron junto con el humo celeste y azul... se había formado un monstruo totalmente diferente...

Era un caballero con armadura blanca cuyo rostro no se podía ver pues su armadura cubría cada parte de su cuerpo... incluso su rostro, solo se veía un pequeó orificio donde se podían ver dos ojos amarillos... Llevaba una capa roja y para pelear tenía un garrote muy grande que estaba atado con una cadena al mango que el sostenía...

-Mi nombre... es ... Charubin – dijo el monstruo con una voz fría... – El Caballero de Fuego...

Miro a sus enemigos y malicia se reflejo en sus ojos... Levanto su brazo y grito, era un grito de guerra que llevo a todos los Fusionistas a la batalla... con el liderandolos... Empezaron a correr hacia ellos listos para aplastarlos...

Las fuerzas de la Elite de los Magos eran muy escasas... Gaia se había ido a buscar el Tesoro de Dragon dentro de la piramide y solo quedaban el Mago Oscuro, el Guardian Celta, el Espadachin de Fuego y un Dragon de Fuego Oscuro contra todos esos monstruos fusionados incluyendo al tal Charubin... que parecia ser muy poderoso. Ademas, todavia estaba Ojos Azules, el mas fuerte de todos y el problema del Reflector de Espejos...

-¡Yami! – le gritó el Guardian Celta al Mago Oscuro... – Deshacé la Polimerizacion... antes de que la vuelvan a usar...

El Mago Oscuro no había caido en la cuenta, pero estaba desconcetrado...

-Ya es hora... – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera...

-¿Hora de que? – preguntó Ojos Azules, mirando desde lejos como sus nuevas fuerzas iban a aplastar al Mago Oscuro...

-Hora de irme... – dijo y se acercó al Disuelverocas...

-¿Irte?¿Adonde rayos irias? No puedes irte, tonto...

-Oh si puedo... – dijo el Sirviente de la Calavera... – Mira esto... – dicho esto, puso sus manos sobre el Disuelverocas y el humo azul y celeste de la Polimerizacion bajaron...

-¿Que demonios? – dijo el Dragon Blanco... – Maldito, con razon querías traer a ese horrible monstruo... solo era para fusionarte...

-Es cierto... – dijo Calavera mientras el humo lo envolvía... – Planeaba hacerlo mas tarde, pero parece que el Mago Oscuro decidio deshacer la Polimerizacion... Sabes, yo tengo otros planes para mi vida y no incluyen servirte...

Todo el cuerpo de roca fundida del Disuelverocas cubrió al Sirviente de la Calavera que grito... y sigui gritando... su voz fue pasando de temerosa y tenebrosa a una voz mas fuerte y poderosa, una voz de un verdadero de monstruo... Sus huesos desnudos fueron cubiertos por una especie de magma que funcionaba como piel aunque aun se veía muy esqueletico, en su rostro estaba demacrado el mal... El humo de colores ya se había desvanecido... junto con la Polimerizacion que el Mago Oscuro había borrado, pero de su cuerpo aún salía humo de tan caliente que estaba... Este monstruo se llamaba Fantasma Flamígero...

-¡JAJAJAJA! – rio el fantasma... - ¡AL FIN!¡YA NO TE NECESITO MAS!

Antes de que Ojos Azules pudiera responder... el Fantasma formó una bola de fuego negro en sus manos y se la lanzó a Ojos Azules, hiriéndolo... luego otra... y otra... Aprovechando el estado de Ojos Azules, el Fantasma se fue, lejos de donde la batalla se encontraba... El no quería encontrar el Tesoro del Dragon, tampoco pelear contra la Elite de los Magos... al menos no aún... tenía que conseguir mas poder y mas fuerzas y las juntaría con el tiempo, por ahora... tenía que desaparecer...

Las fuerzas de ambos bandos estaban a punto de chocar una contra otra... pero justo antes de que lo hicieran... dos de los Fusionistas se elevaron en el aire con sus alas y se desintegraron formando una esfera de energía negra que fue volando rapidamente contra el Dragon de Fuego Oscuro, matandolo... el Dragon se desfusionó y sus dos monstruos material de fusion estaban muertos...

Los que quedaban junto con Charubin se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero... justo antes de que lo hiciera un monstruo apareció frente a ellos de la nada... era una elfa de piel celeste y pelo dorado como el oro... estaba cubierta con un velo sobre su pecho que bajaba hasta sus pies...


	16. Chapter 16

**Ayuda****Mistica**

Justo antes de que los atacaran, un ser aparecio frente a ellos... era une elfa, como el Guardian Celta, se notaba por sus orejas puntiagudas... pero tenía piel de color celeste, y cabello dorado... Cubría su cuerpo con un vestido verde y tenía una especie de tiara en su cabeza. Apareció de la nada y los Fusionistas se destuvieron confundidos, pero Charubin no lo hizo y arremetió para matarla...

El Guardian Celta interpuso su espada en el camino del garrote de Charubin...

-No la toques... – dijo.

El Mago Oscuro rapidamente formo una esfera de energía y se la lanzo a Charubin que salió despedido hacia atras y cayó al suelo... Los Fusionistas empezaron a abalanzarse sobre el Mago Oscuro y el Espadachin de Fuego, que se defendieron rapidamente mientras el Guardian Celta se llevaba a la elfa lejos de la batalla.

-¿Que haces aqui, Lune? – le dijo el Guardian Celta a su esposa...

Pero ella solo le respondio con un beso... luego dijo...

-Tenía que ayudarte... Use mi magia para transportarme aqui...

-No hay razon para haber hecho eso... ¿porque no te quedaste en Melingard? Es el lugar mas seguro de todos

-No. Ya no lo es. Al menos para nosotros...

-¿Que quieres decir? – inquirió el Guardian Celta.

-Que los humanos se cansaron de los elfos y han empezado a exiliarlos fuera de la ciudad...

-¿Pero por que?

-Dicen que solo somos demonios que traen la miseria a su pueblo... Tambien han empezado a matar cualquier monstruo que se acerce a la ciudad por miedo a que le obedezca a Ojos Azules.

-¡¿Que? – grito el Guardian. – No puedo creerlo. Los habitantes de la ciudad finalmente se han entregado a su miedo...

-Si. Han asesinado a varios monstruos, todo por orden del rey... Pero...

-Pero que?

-Yo he escondido varios de esos montruos en la parte subterranea de la ciudad...

-¿En serio? ¿Para que?

-Para poder traerlos a la batalla y ayudarlos... – dijo Lune...

-¿Y cuantos tienes?

-Muchos, suficientes para vencerlos...

-De acuerdo, amor. Hazlo...

El Dragon de Ojos Azules le había dado la orden al Reflector de Demonios de invocar monstruos de su espejo repetidamente... y ya habia convocado algunos... eran unos cañones dorados con ojos, orejas y trompa, que parecian cabezas de elefante de oro, sus trompas terminaban en un cañon... habia tres de esas cosas llamadas Tyhones...

Empezaron a lanzar cañonazos bombardeando el campo de batalla donde se encontraba la Elite de los Magos y los Fusionistas... eran perfectas, ya que atacaban a distancia y es donde estaban, a distancia...

Lanzaban sus proyectiles rapidamente y ambas fuerzas se veían bombardeadas por estos lanzamientos... uno de los Fusionistas cayo al ser golpeado y el Mago oscuro y el Espadachin de Fuego se reunieron con el Guardian y Lune... Estaban acorralados y bajo ataque...

La Elfa Mistica puso sus manos en el aire y apareció un portal del que aparecieron tres Guerreros Castor... Estos eran unos castores parados en sus patas traseras que vestian armaduras con casco y espadas y un escudo... eran del tamaño de una persona...

Pusieron sus escudos en posicion defensiva mirando hacia donde caían los proyectiles y se pusieron delante de la Elite para protegerlos... Estaba funcionando, ya que ninguno de los proyectiles los alcanzaba... Estaban a salvo, pero no por mucho...

Los proyectiles se detuvieron... Los Guerreros bajaron sus escudos y se dieron cuenta que Ojos Azules no estaba... Tal vez se había dado cuenta que no valia la pena gastar el tiempo en la batalla o quizas se asusto al temer que Gaia encontrara el Tesoro del Dragon...

-Ojos Azules no esta! – dijo el Guardian Celta. – Tenemos que llegar a la piramide...

-Si... pero – dijo el Espadachin de Fuego. – Primero tenemos que salir de aqui... – Estaban rodeados de Fusionistas...

Empezaron a pelear otra vez, los Fusionistas no eran muy fuertes pero los molestaban continuamente atacando y retrocediendo,era dificil matarlos si no se presentaba la oportunidad...

Charubin se levantó y fue corriendo de vuelta a la batalla... mientras el espejo del Reflector brillaba pues un nuevo monstruo se avecinaba...

Charubin se abalanzo sobre el Espadachin, que se defendio con su espada, Charubin la tomo con la cadena de su garrote y la lanzó fuera de su alcance... luego dio vuelta su garrote para golpearlo con el, pero uno de los Guerreros Castor se metio en el medio con su escudo y lo salvo, el espadachin fue rapidamente a buscar su espada...

Al ver que el Reflector estaba convocando un monstruo de alto poder de ataque, a juzgar por el tiempo que estaba tardando, la Elfa tambien comenzo a invocar un monstruo y abrio el portal...

Apenas el Espadachin tomó su espada fue directo a clavarsela a Charubin, pero este ultimo se defendio con su propio escudo y al mismo tiempo clavó su garrote en el pecho del Guerrero Castor, que habia retirado su defensa para atacarlo con la espada, asesinandolo...

El Mago Oscuro dispuso de varios Fusionistas rapidamente, defendiendo a la Elfa Mistica, mientras hacía su invocacion... pero como ahora quedaban pocos de los suyos, los Tyhones comenzaron a atacar otra vez...

Los proyectiles volvieron a caer en la tierra aplastando a los que se llegaran a entrometer en su camino... Los Guerreros Castor volvieron a su posicion defensiva, uno sobre la Elfa Mistica y otro sobre el Mago oscuro mientras que el Espadachin y Charubin seguían peleando.

La invocacion de la Elfa ya estaba lista, pero la del Reflector ya había salido y estaba volando, en direccion hacia ellos. Era la Maldicion de Dragon, uno de los dragones mas poderosos que existen en el reino de la Oscuridad. Este malevolo dragon usa las fuerzas de la oscuridad para atacar a sus enemigos... es dificil de describir pero se puede decir que tiene un cuerpo amarillo con una cabeza enorme y alas y cola puntiaguda, con algunos cuernos que sobresalen en su cuerpo...

La invocacion de la Elfa en cambio era un Soldado Gigante de Piedra, estaba hecho de roca, y era enorme, media mas de tres metros y tenía una espada en cada mano. Se movía de manera lenta, pero se notaba que tenía una gran resistencia...

El Dragon rapidamente se dirigió a su posicion, el Mago Oscuro trató de derribarlo lanzando esferas de energía pero no funcionaban, el Dragon era muy rapido y las esquivaba como si nada.

Las fauces del dragon se llenaron de fuego, el que lanzó en forma de una gigante bola ardiente, pero este ataque resultó inefectivo ante la defensa que proporcionaba el Gigante de Piedra. Recibió el golpe sin ningun rasguño.

Ambas fuerzas ya estaban invocando refuerzos...


End file.
